All For the Family's Sake
by Arthur Dewalt
Summary: OC... firends with an Arclight... how do ya thing that'll end up? Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Zexal. You know the drill.

* * *

The brilliant red glow of the sun was soon to fade as Arthur overlooked the docks. It was a magnificent sight to see, and one of the last. He didn't want to leave, but he would soon be taken from Heartland to some other place out in the country. It was a melancholy thought that soon all those friends he'd made were nothing but rubbish now. He turned to walk home, but was nearly blinded by the bright light that shone before him. Out of the flash walked someone Arthur knew, and knew well. All Arthur didn't know about him was his name. He only insisted on being called one thing: Trey.

"Why were you here, Arthur?" he asked, rather carefree. Arthur couldn't bear to tell Trey the truth. Trey was as close to him as a brother now, and for Arthur to tell him he was leaving would be devastating.

"Well, I just wanted to see the sunset one last time."

"Whaddya mean, one last time? It's not like you're dying or anything."

"Well, um, how do I say this... this is my last night in Heartland." Trey's normal attitude of 'whatever' just got serious.

"You... you're not serious, are you?" he asked, a bit of shock emanating from his face.

"My parents want to move out to the country, and they're dragging me along with them." Arthur replied, trying to avoid staring into Trey's eyes. Trey was silent for a moment, the finally gave a reply, this time is an angrier tone.

"This isn't right. You should be allowed to stay here. You've lived here for nearly eight years; you can't leave yet! What about the tournament? You're going to miss it!" It was true, the WDC tournament was supposed to start the next week. Arthur and Trey were supposed to enter together, and win as a team.

"I just... I can't. We'll be gone long before then."

"Well, you're not leaving 'til morning. Care to grace me with one last match before you go?"

"I suppose it wouldn't be that bad an idea. Sure, let's go for it." And thus, the two prepared for their last duel.

"You're leaving, so you can have the first move." Trey said, wondering just how the duel would end.

"Alright then." Arthur said. Looking at his opening hand, he could already see a winning combination if he was careful. Deciding on a strong defense, he put two cards facedown. That's so unlike him, Trey thought, to leave his field open on the first turn. Nevertheless, Trey proceeded to draw. Looking at his own hand, Trey quickly decided to take his place.

"I'm not going easy just because you're leaving, Arthur! I'll start with Chronomaly Colossal Head (ATK: 800)!" The rumbling earth cracked clean open as a bluish-gray box-shaped object jumped out. "This'll keep you in check, I'm sure." A single facedown signified Trey's completion. Arthur began, and nearly jumped at what he pulled. He was one card away from the perfect combo. Still wondering what Trey planned to do with the Head, he put a monster down. Better safe than sorry. Trey drew. Let's see, now... if I play Golden Shuttle I'll have a clean shot at him, but I could also use Moai... For a few moments, nothing happened. Arthur started to worry. If he was trying to use his Number, then Arthur might as well give up.

"I'm playing Chronomaly Golden Shuttle (ATK: 1500)!" A smallish golden jet floated down onto the field, quite smoothly. "And with that effect, all my Chronomaly monsters gain an extra level." The jet glowed for an instant, then faded. "Now for the fun part. I'm overlaying my two monsters!" A galaxy-shaped portal opened between the two boys, as Trey cried out, "With that, I can play the ultimate machine! Arise, Number 33! Chronomaly Machu Mech (ATK:2400)!" Arthur could only describe this thing as a floating city, life-size. The "33" clearly marked on the lowest point verified his fears. He was going full force on this one. "Next I'll play Sarcophagus of Palaneque. This one allows me to draw 2 additional cards if I control a Chronomaly card." Arthur grimaced. His Number card is the best he's got. But if he tries something else with it... "Your turn, Arthur."

"Fine, then I'll put a monster face-down, and end my turn there." Arthur said, hopeful. Just one card. That's all I need.

"Then it's my turn!" Trey replied, flipping back his peach-blond hair. "And I'll use it to first activate Chronomaly City Babylon!" The scenery switched from a dock at sunset to an ancient, decrepit coliseum. "As long as I have that field open, I can special summon Chronomaly Tula Guardian (ATK: 1500), so let's go with that!" A bluish statue, seemingly from Inca, arrived. "And I'll have that attack your monster." Arthur grinned.

"I guess you're still the same as ever, Trey. You've attacked my facedown Sangan (DEF: 1000). With that, I add a card with 1500 or less ATK to my hand. You've lost, Trey. For now I have the complete Exodia!" At that name, the monolithic giant forced its way through the earth, reaching one astounding hand out to Trey.

"Wha-" Trey stammered before Exodia's fist crashed down on him.

"That was unexpected. I really didn't see that coming. Well done. When'd you change your strategy?" Trey said, practically all at once.

"Well, my parents decided that since we were moving, they wanted me to be able to defeat any and every strategy possible. So, they had me start playing Exodia. Don't really like it, though. I still prefer my other deck." Arthur replied, shrugging.

"It's still not right that you're leaving. I mean, I'm sure if you could... wait a minute, I've got a plan that just might work! Let me talk to your father real quick." Trey's attitude had just pulled a u-turn and was now entirely (and almost scarily) excited about something.

" I don't like it when you start scheming, Trey. It never works." Artur sighed looking the other way at the spiraling tower of Heartland's capital building.

"No, no, this one'll work for sure! How well do your parents know my biggest brother?" Trey asked, nearly jumping out of his skin.

"I don't think even I've ever met your oldest brother..."

"Well then by all means, come on! I think it just might work!"

"Here we go again..." Arthur sighed, wishing that Trey hadn't had any ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Zexal. You know the drill.

* * *

"Well, what brings you home this early, Trey?" spoke a tall silver-haired boy as our two heroes entered the crystal white castle. This was the first time Arthur had seen such a palace, and it was quite breath-taking. It seemed like everyone in that family was connected to history. The decor was rather similar to the medieval era, with statues of armored knights and kings lining the long dark halls. The one who had spoken stood above the pair, on a balcony. One central staircase lead up to this balcony and formed a second story to the foyer, stretching out as far as Arthur could see.

"Like it, eh? Don't blame you. Took quite a while to put it all together, but it does make a statement. Though I'm not quite sure where Vetrix is hiding..." This time the tall boy spoke up.

"Vetrix has requested that we not disturb him. If you have any questions, I'll try to answer as best I can."

"Okay, Cinco, but it would be better to ask Vetrix. You see, this kid beside me is the one I spoke of before and-"

"You mean the one you plan to partner up with for the preliminary rounds next week? Are you sure you don't want me?"

"Positive. Now, back to subject, we've got a problem. His parents are trying to take him somewhere far outside the city, and I still need him for the match. Can you think of any way we could keep him until then?"

"Hmph. That would be an excellent question for Vetrix. But as it stands now, I really don't know... I'm not sure if Vetrix would approve having a complete stranger hide in our palace indefinitely. I'm afraid you'll just have to wait for Vetrix."

"We can't though. He's leaving very soon. I need a decision now. Or, how about we just let him take your place in the tournament? I still get my partner, you don't have to do anything, and if he wins we still get the prize. Whaddya say?"

"I say wait for Vetrix. He shouldn't be too long..."

"Ok, I suppose you're right..."

"In the mean-time, he's free to stay until Vetrix decides." Arthur could only sit there and try to comprehend what the two were discussing. It seemed that Trey was planning to keep Arthur in that mansion near indefinitely.

"Guys, this is ridiculous. My parents would be able to tell if I was missing. There's just no way around that." Both Trey and Cinco stared at the boy.

"He's got a point there, Trey. I think his parents would notice if he was missing."

"Just leave it to me. I've got a plan."

Arthur wasn't convinced.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Zexal

* * *

"I cannot BELIEVE you actually said that!" Arthur screamed out, Cinco flashing a rather angry glare at his peach-haired brother.

"Just trust me, guys! It's not like this is the first time I've had to do this..."

"He's right, Trey. You have no right to make such statements, especially to a relative of who you claim to be your best friend." Trey just scowled. Okay, so maybe he had taken it to the extremes. After all, telling your friend's father that he'd decided to run away for his own safety was hardly even sane, much less useful. With the added problem of Arthur's father being a head of the Heartland Security team. Odds wee there was a massive search party going on. As long as Chris doesn't find out about that, I'm mostly safe...

"Not just that, sir. My dad runs a sect of the security squad. They could be here any minute now." Way to blow it, Arth...

"Trey, are you out of your mind?! We built our mansion here specifically to AVOID Security, and you've given them a bread-crumb trail right to us! Do you have ANY idea how serious this is? If I had the power, I'd-"

"Cinco, calm down," a new voice echoed through the empty hall. Both brothers suddenly gasped, and Arthur was frantic to find this new voice. It sounded like a young child, but so commanding?

As expected, a boy no older than ten ran down one side of the staircase, then slid down the banister, landing before Arthur. A perfect-ten performance.

"I see we have a guest. Cinco, bring him into the den, please."

"Vetrix! I, um, we have a bigger problem at the moment-"

"And what is so important? Bring Arthur to the den and we'll discuss it there." So this was Vetrix. Arthur had imagined someone a little... older. But, in Heartland, hardly anything ever made sense anyway. Silently, he crept forward to follow the three relatives up and into the depths of their mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Zexal

* * *

"Now, what's the problem?" Vetrix asked, finding a comfortable place in his seat. He sat in a throne-like chair, facing the three seats that Trey, Cinco, and Arthur now took. Looking around, the den was decorated much like the foyer: medieval- style with armor standing in various places. The biggest change was a huge fireplace to the right, and the fact that the room apparently had dark yellow wallpaper.

"The problem, Vetrix," Cinco began, "is that Trey has brought a Security team to our front door!"

"Please, no need to shout. Now then, Trey, what happened?"

Trey seemed a bit nervous being called out by Vetrix, but he gathered himself and began anyway, "Well, as you already know, this is Arthur. We were supposed to join the WDC together, but his parents decided to move in the morning, and take him along. If that happens, I have no partner for WDC. So, I thought we could keep him here until then, but Arthur said his parents would know. After that, I called his father and told him that Arthur had left home out of anger. But as it turns out, his father runs a Security squad, so it's likely that they'll be around soon." Vetrix looked away for a moment, deep in thought.

"Trey, in your opinion, how strong are his Dueling tactics?"

"...Sir?" Vetrix grinned.

"I want to know how well he can Duel. If he's very good, I may be able to arrange something. If not, then he's simply not worth my time."

"Well, I chose him to be my WDC partner over my brothers. Is that a good start?"

"Yes, but I need to see him perform under pressure... alright Arthur, I've got a plan. You'll Duel me. The outcome of that game will determine what happens to you, 'kay?" Arthur was puzzled. This boy would actually allow this? " Oh, and I know you hate the deck you have. Trey, bring his to the library so he can build a new deck. I want him dueling with everything he's got!" at first Trey looked confused, but then relieved. And as the two left the room, Cinco spoke up.

"Sir, are you about to do what I'm thinking?"

"Absolutely. No question. "

"But this is completely unheard of! Why would you do this for someone we don't even know?" Vetrix turned to his son in disgust.

"Trey knows him, and knows him well! I saw it in his heart! Trey would never lie to himself, and so I am certain that this boy may be exactly what we need if I can only plant the idea."

"You're not getting this are you? He would never share in our hate!"

"He doesn't have to! He's not part of the family, true. But Trey has shown in him complete trust, something that even within ourselves we need. I plan to use him, but I have to know if he'll be worth the trouble. Now then, prepare my quarters for a ritual. I believe there may be a new Crest very soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Well, I have one person reading my work. That's a boost to my self-confidence. Now then, to answer superstoyboi124's reply; yes, I did use my pen name to write this story. If that's a problem with you, I can get a nickname easily. Just let me know.

Chapter 5... it lasted this long? Well, here's where it gets a little confusing, considering I did most of this writing at night...

* * *

The sun long gone, the walls of the den began to glow for light. At one end of a massive rug stood Vetrix. At the other end, a rather timid Arthur. Both players drew their initial hand, and Vetrix drew an additional card.

"I'll be taking the first move. And I play Medallion Beast - Bernard's Falcon (ATK: 1000). One set ends my turn." Arthur looked at his hand, and drew.

"I set a monster. Then two more face-downs finish up for me." Vetrix grinned. A defense deck. This would be a piece of cake.

"Draw! Now then, I summon Medallion Beast - Aberconway. Now I overlay my two monsters and summon the great Number 8: Medallion Beast Genome Hertier (ATK: 2400)!" Arthur chuckled; this new Number looked puny, even with all that attack power. "Now, Genome attacks your set monster!" Arthur grinned as his Shining Angel evaporated.

"In my monster's place I summon Constellar Acubes (ATK:800)! A weak monster... Vetrix thought. I wonder what he plans to do... Giving the signal to Arthur, he sighed.

"Alright. Draw! First off, I'll summon Constellar Gredi (ATK:1600). Then, through its effect, I can summon another Acubes! Now, I overlay all three of my monsters to create Vylon Disigma (ATK: 2800)!" Vetrix laughed That's what he was after? You've gotta be kidding me! I could tear that thing apart! " Now then, I activate Disigma's effect. Once per turn, I can detach one of his materials and equip an opponent's monster to it. The target is Number 8!" Vetrix's happy face vanished, or at least Arthur thought it was happy. It was hard to tell through the mask.

"Y-you can't take my Number!"

"I'm only borrowing it. Besides, it wouldn't help any, anyway. Now with your monster gone, your field is wide open! Direct attack! {Vetrix: 1200}

"Heh... not bad, kid. You might be what I'm looking for after all... anyway, it's my turn!" Vetrix stared at the card he drew. This would define the rest of the Duel for him. "I first activate Reborn Medallion. This card allows me to bring back my Aberconway. Next, I activate the Double Summon card. That allows me to summon both Medallion Beast Unicorn and Twin-head Eagle." Arthur grimaced. Three Level 4 monsters... "And now then, are you ready, Arthur? I overlay my three monsters!" The room darkened suddenly which Arthur took as a bad omen. Looking over to Trey, who had a look of doom, he felt even more uncomfortable. "Appear to me, Number 69: God Medallion Coat of Arms (ATK: 2600)! The thing that floated out of the galaxy resembled Disigma, but anyone could tell it was much more powerful than that.

This is not gonna end well.

"I detach one material from Number 69 to target your Disigma and steal its effect!" Yep. Not good. A dark hand grasped the monster's head, which faded to gray.

"Well, your card still can't win a battle, so-"

"Wrong again. I activate my face-down Protection Medallion. This card stops your monster from being destroyed, but it loses 800 attack points. That equates to 600 points of damage. {Arthur: 3400} Arthur fell to his knees. Somehow, that felt more real than it should have.

"Vetrix, stop this! You'll kill him at this rate!" Cinco shouted over the roar of Number 69.

"Nonsense! Now Arthur, go ahead." Arthur drew, but felt sort of weak. Setting two cards, he conceded. "Well then if you're so sure, then I'll simply attack with 69!" {Arthur: 2800}

"Ugh..." Arthur tried to stand, but couldn't make it and collapsed. Both Trey and Cinco gasped. "I... surrender..."Arthur coughed, motioning to remove his new Deck from the D-pad.

"I can't allow that! This needs to finish fair and square!" Vetrix said, disappointed. "So I'll just skip you instead. My turn!" Trey reeled. Vetrix kept the Duel going. At this rate, Arthur would be a goner. This was a complete disaster. Trey had only hoped to let Arthur stay, never anything like this. All that considered, the next thing surprised the family even more. Arthur stood up, and gazed into Vetrix's eyes.

"Suit yourself then." Vetrix looked at him in shock before looking back on his hand. "I'll set a card and end my turn." Arthur grinned and drew.

"Ha! Mystical Space Typhoon! I'll destroy Protection Medallion!" Vetrix continued to look on, emotionless. "And now, I destroy Coat of Arms with Disigma!"

"Trap, open! Change Medallion! Now, I can Special Summon Heraldic Beast - Leo, which reduces the Battle Damage by 4000! Also, my Number is not destroyed as your monster is not a Number." Arthur smirked and signaled. Vetrix chuckled.

"You know, I thought you'd be a challenge. And though you've had a good run, it's time i finished this. First, I open Raigeki Break, discarding my Unicorn to destroy Disigma. Then all that's left to do is attack you with 69. Go on, God Rage!" {Arthur: 0}{Winner: Vetrix}

Trey could only watch as his friend, close to him as a brother, fall helplessly to the ground. "Vetrix, how could you?" Rushing over to Arthur's side, Trey couldn't help but feel angry. Vetrix was supposed to help, but all he had done was blast him to near-death.

"I've made my decision. Cinco, bring the boy up to my quarters. I have a ritual to perform." Both of Vetrix's sons' mouths fell open.

"Vetrix, this is crazy! First, you invite the boy in. Then, you nearly kill him in a Duel. And now you expect me to help you turn him into a weapon! Well, I'm sorry, but I simply can't do that!" Vetrix looked down for a moment before walking over to Arthur's body and dragging him towards his quarters. "Vetrix, don't He can't handle it!" All movement stopped. And then silence.

"Chris, I'm surprised with you. This is the first time you've acted completely against my will. Do you forget that I am the judge of my own power? How then can you control who I allow to use it? This boy has perseverance, something which would help all of use some. Now, I have a Number that will answer his feelings perfectly, and if it means so much to you, I'll give hin the choice, 'kay?"


	6. Chapter 6

Well, after all this time I finally have a chance to get back. It´s been soo long since I´ve seen any of it, and I have to say I must´ve been on something when I wrote it. Alas, now seeing that I have a little shadow following me; that is, **SmileRen**, I´ll post it as is. Reviews are nice, flame is accepted, just enjoy.

Oh, and for the cops, I don own YGO Zexal.

* * *

Arthur forced his eyes open, head pounding and body burning, but otherwise fine. He knew he'd been moved, for this room gave almost no light, except for one lamp next to the rather large bed. He was laying in the center of the room on (yet another) strange rug of some kind.

"Welcome back." Arthur turned quickly to see Vetrix standing in the doorway.

"H...how am I still alive? I remember you attacked me with your Number, and then a big blank. How was it I felt that duel for real?"

"Perhaps I should explain things. My name is Byron. Byron Arclight. I was once a well-decorated scientist, with three bouncing little boys, until I began working with a man known as Dr. Faker. Me and my oldest, Chris, would work with him to try and find a door to parallel dimensions. Well, let's just say we found it, I fell in, and found my way back home in the form of a child. The same Faker caused his, and it is for the reason of revenge that I now speak to you."

"I've never even heard of a Dr. Faker; how can I have something to do wih him?" Vetrix giggled.

"Dad never told you, eh? Dr. Faker tells Mr. Heartland how to run the city. And it was his idea to send your family out into the country, where there are very few security guards. Why? Because he could see how much time you spend with my son. He was afraid you would be a threat. So he tried to tear you apart. Think about that. " Arthur was overloaded and confused. Vetrix was claiming to be a big scientist gone child, and that some man he never knew was trying to split up his and Trey' friendship?

"Why are you telling me all this?" he asked, after a while.

"Because I have a proposition to make. You see, I need a helper like you to successfully carry out my revenge on Faker. And I'm willing to open my home, my power, and my family to you. Would you like to join my family?" Arthur took a small double-take. Join his family?

"How in the world do you plan on making that happen?"

" I've got that plan figured out; I just need to know if you're interested."

" But why would I leave the family I have now? They've done nothing wrong to me-"

"Arthur, be honest with yourself. Do you really care for your family? All your father does is work all day. Your mother spends the bulk of her time housekeeping for strangers to bring in a little more money. You only see them late at night and early in the morning, if even that! Besides, I've listened to what your parents say while they're out and about. Your father never even mentions you, and your mother is so hooked up in her gossip about what happened at Marge's house last week that she hardly thinks about her son who comes home every afternoon to an empty home. Face it. You'd be better off with us. You'd have respect. Honor. You and Trey are already practically brothers. What other reasons would you need?"

"Well, what's your brilliant plan, then?"

"Oh, you'll love this. During my parallel universe wanderings I picked up a few tricks. Those same tricks I gave to my sons. All manifested into these marks, or Crests. "Vetrix held up his hand as a purple mark appeared to glow over the fingerless gauntlet he wore. "Trey and Cinco have these powers as well. And with mine, I can make suggestions. Simply put, I make someone think something specific So as to gain the benefit for the effect. For example, if I were to, say, make your father disown you somehow, then I could legally take you in and the deal would be set. All I need is your approval. "Arthur thought hard. Was he really willing to leave his parents. Sure they weren't around much but was that a reason to leave them behind?

"I'll do it on one condition; that I am allowed to visit them as often as I like. "

"Absolutely. He'll understand that he's not your father and there'd be no harm in that at all. Great! Now then, what to plant..."

"Plant?"

"Ah, yes. The idea I put In your parents minds to make them give you up. Let me see... what's the most important thing to him?"

"His job. He'd never do anything to compromise his position...hey, I've got an idea! Make him think I've committed some big crime! He'll thinks that his position is in danger, especially since a convicted son would arouse suspicion with the father and put me out quietly to protect his job. It's perfect!" Vetrix beamed with satisfaction.

"You're right. That would work very well. Wow, you remind me of... well, me!" At that comment both boys laughed. "Then It's settled. I'll give him the idea now, you'll go home, and you'll be an Arclight by morning!" after that, Vetrix showed Arthur out and back into the den. "Cinco, please take him back to his home. It doesn't have to be right away, but soon. Well then, until tomorrow, Arthur. " saying this, from turned his back and ran back up the stairs.

"Well," Trey spoke up, clearly discouraged that he would lose his best friend. "what did he say?"

"I too would like to know." said Cinco, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Well, there was a lot of talking, but the main point is that I may be brothers with you after all." Silence filled the room for many moments before Trey spoke up again.

"Does that mean you're leaving your family?"

"I'm doing it only to join your family, Trey." Boh Trey and Cinco stared at Arthur uncomfortably.

"When I brought you here, I only thought you'd stay here. I didn't mean for you to leave your loved ones just to come with us. Besides, you wouldn't like our family. There are things that even you don't know about us."

"Vetrix's told me everything. And, it's Faker's fault that I was going to move, so I have a reason to fight with you."

"No, you don't," Cinco said after a few seconds. "if Vetrix is who told you, then don't you think he was trying to plant an idea in you? Something isn't right here, and I think you'd be better off leaving the city."

"Well then take me home. You're not even my brother yet and already you hate me."


	7. Note to Follower

Sorry it's been so long, but I can't really think of a good place to pick this up. The entire story needs some work, so I'm probably going to take some time and rewrite as much as I can. Hoping that I'velearned little bit sincethen and can write a little… better.


End file.
